


鱼

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 抹布光, 暗光
Kudos: 14





	鱼

阿尔博特穿过房门，向着声音的方向扭头，看到了光一丝不挂的身体。  
还有正插在他下面进进出出的一根肉棍。  
强烈的视觉冲击让阿尔博特往后退了一步，门板挡住了他的视线。阿尔博特定定神，再次迈进了暗之战士暂居的房间。  
房间里满是陌生人粗重的呼吸，两只灰蓝色的胳膊一上一下环着雪白的身体。光后仰的脑袋轻轻靠在菁灵的尖耳朵旁边。  
他的小腹紧绷，随着身体的上下起伏一收一挺，潮湿的汗液弄得皮肤亮晶晶的。  
光也看见了他，给了一个略带歉意的表情。阿尔博特却没有像预料中那样礼貌的转身离开，相反他走了过去。他在紧紧贴在一块儿的两人面前蹲下，脸冲着他们连接的位置，露出戏谑的微笑。  
然后阿尔博特对着光硬挺的阴茎伸出手，光倒吸一口冷气，他的器官直接碰到了阿尔博特戴着手套的掌心。  
他们前不久刚刚知道了，只有光可以和阿尔博特干涉，但仅限肉体本身。  
阿尔博特在帮他手淫。  
光不明显地往后瑟缩了一下，然后他嘴里发出了这场性交开始的第一声呻吟。他的阴茎颤抖着开始溢出大量液体，身后的菁灵男人像受到了鼓舞一般加快了抽插的速度，把光的阴茎撞进阿尔博特的……  
喉咙。  
阿尔博特用舌头接住了他顶端的液体，虽然看上去它们只是无助地径直滴向地面。  
光揪住了菁灵的头发，他无法忍受地大声呻吟出声。紧跟着颈窝感到一阵刺痛，显然被头发的主人报复性地狠咬了一口。  
虽然光更想抓住跪在他面前，伏在他腿间，含着他的器官的那个人的头发。  
阿尔博特的神情认真而专注，他一边卖力地舔吮一边抬眼注视着光的陷入迷乱的眼睛。  
光腿根颤抖着慢慢往下滑落，他握住菁灵扶在自己腰上的手不让它往下，伸向下方的毛丛和中间那根看上去急不可耐的肉柱。  
在阿尔博特又一次深喉之后光在他舌根喷涌而出，如果不是离开了身体的体液不再产生干涉，他一定会填满阿尔博特的喉管。  
光无力地放松自己瘫软在菁灵怀里，他知道在自己射精的剧烈收缩中对方已经接近了极限。

菁灵哼着奇怪的小曲，在桌子上放下明显比招募条上多出不少的钱币。他走到一动不动的光身边，在脸上响亮地亲了一口：“宝贝你可真是太棒了，我还是第一次只用后面把人肏射，希望下次还能惠顾。”他回味无穷地又舔了舔光的嘴唇才意犹未尽地离开。  
阿尔博特一直站在他之前待着的地方，看上去像是受到了很大的震撼，否则他不会一直盯着地上那一滩已经在干涸的精液。  
“我也接过这样的委托。”他突兀地开口，抬起头来看着光的眼睛。  
“不过当时我穷得厉害，来者不拒。”阿尔博特笑了笑，他看上去已经镇定了下来。“大英雄似乎并不缺钱，让我有点意外。”他试图解释自己的失态。  
“你会勃起吗？我是说现在。”浸泡在余韵中的蓝眼睛慢慢往下转动，视线像某种粘稠的液体，从阿尔博特的脸上往下流淌。  
“你……说什么？”阿尔博特知道自己是在逃避这个问题，但他的态度已经给出了确切的答案。  
光向他伸出手，这已经不再是询问而是明白的邀请。  
阿尔博特有些仓皇地注视着光的眼睛，他已经失去人类的身体百年之久，在那之后他从没想过属于肉体的原始欲望还能有一天从他干涸的灵魂中冒出苗头。  
但是管他呢。他捧着光的脸，忘情地吮吸微张的嘴唇中若隐若现的舌尖。  
和他期待的同样柔软的触感。  
他前胸不存在的皮肤和光裸露的上身紧紧贴在一起。  
只有他们彼此能感受到的真实。

光的上半身从越过扶手，向后倒在扶手椅外。然后他像一尾挣脱了网兜的鱼一样被揪住尾巴拽了回去。  
然后又一次被深深插入。  
他的一条腿搭在椅背上，另一条腿麻木得快要失去知觉，但他的感官中似乎只剩下了和阿尔博特连在一起的部位。  
他用力将空气吸入自己的气管，但依然不能缓解极速的心跳和缺氧感。光睁开眼睛看着身着整齐装甲的阿尔博特，他似乎咬住了自己的嘴唇，他的表情让光忘记了曾经想象过的数不清的阿尔博特在床上的样子。  
阿尔博特发出像是沉重喘息的声音，突然停下了已经持续了很久的猛烈撞击，他伏下身看着光的脸，他下半身的器官依然深深埋在光的体内。他的眉头微微皱着，看上去认真而专注，他那和光颜色一样的眼睛慢慢靠近，虹波中的影子再次亲吻了光的嘴唇。  
阻塞在胸口的缺氧感不可思议地消失了，光紧紧搂住阿尔博特的脖子，他光裸的胳膊穿过毛茸茸的领子碰到了阿尔博特的肩膀。他顺着阿尔博特的肩甲骨抚摸抚摸他结实的背脊，他没有看见过的身体，光的手指用力按压指下的皮肤。并不存在的皮肤。  
干涉。  
如果阿尔博特还活着，他的背上大概已经留下了青紫的淤痕。  
光的腿不甘示弱地缠了上去，他勾住阿尔博特的腰将自己迎上去将身体里的那根肉块含得更深。阿尔博特扣住光的下颌缓慢地收回自己的亲吻，他感觉不到光的鼻息，然后他再次吻了上去。  
用凶残的亲吻攫取光的触感。唾液顺着光被阿尔博特扯开的嘴角溢出，流到耳根。  
光的声音不知道是被阿尔博特面对面吞了进去还是在涌出之前就被撞碎在了喉咙里，他沉默地承受着阿尔博特对自己两个位置的入侵。被菁灵射在他深处的精液已经在激烈的抽插中碾得到处都是，腿间一片滑腻。光的手绕过自己缠在阿尔博特腰上的腿，他摸到了阿尔博特鼓动的阴茎，仿佛那里面仍然流动着滚烫的血液。他像被烫着了一样缩回了自己的手。  
阿尔博特松开了捧着光脸颊的双手，他抬起上半身，居高临下的看着光。他被光揉搓的一头短发依然保持着原来的样子，他充满情欲的脸上并没有汗液，被光啃咬的嘴唇上也没有牙印和水痕。  
他撕开光交缠的脚踝用力掰开光的两条腿，在他嘴里射过一次的阴茎已经到了第二次射精边缘，阿尔博特用力握了上去。  
光发出一声有气无力的呻吟，他迅速抓住了阿尔博特的另一只手，但只是松松地握着那只手，手肘无力地垂在身边。阿尔博特的大拇指顺着茎身上的水痕印记缓缓移动，他用指腹揉搓光腿根那些发红肿胀的位置，最后是下方那个饱受蹂躏的肉洞。  
然后他的大拇指毫不留情地随着下一次撞击一起刺了进去。  
“其实我好像并不需要使劲喘气。”阿尔博特突然开口。  
“也感觉不到疲倦或者疼痛。”他的声音听上去确实非常稳定又平静，和他正在做的事情无法联系到一起。  
"却能感觉到情欲像汹涌的潮水一样灌满了自己，"他的声音逐渐降低，到后面轻得仿佛耳语，"你觉得我能到高潮吗？  
他顿了顿，光看到了他脸上露出的微笑。"还是除非我主动停下来，否则能一直把你干到死为止。"  
光没能回答这个问题，一阵狂风骤雨般的抽插夺走了他的所有思绪。

光的整个上半身一大半都伸出了长椅的扶手，他不得拽着椅背防止自己彻底摔出去掉在地上。他之所以保持着这个艰难的姿势，哪怕后背被硌得生疼，是因为阿尔博特正趴在他的身上，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在他的胸前，仿佛一个忘记带设备的医生正在听诊。  
“干到死为止，嗯？”光带着笑意的声音听上去并没有嘲笑或者讽刺的意思。  
“你的委托人说得没错，”阿尔博特假装清了清喉咙，他似乎也忘了自己并不需要清喉咙。“你可真是太棒了……”他犹豫了一会儿，似乎无法和菁灵一样坦然把“宝贝”这样的词轻松地说出来。他选择了在光的汗津津的胸口响亮的亲了一口。  
“我确实不缺钱，”光漠然地扫了一眼桌上成堆的钱币，顺着阿尔博特的话题回答他之前的问话，“就觉得如果在找乐子的时候能顺便增加收入也不是一件坏事。”  
他停了一下，脸上的表情似乎有些懊丧，但阿尔博特并没有看见这个表情。  
“下次一起去钓鱼吗？”光没有隐藏自己语调里的不安，阿尔博特抬起头奇异地看了看他。  
“没问题。”阿尔博特没有问什么，他又躺了回去。

\---------------  
“从孚布特时代开始，这里就叫鱼群镇。”阿尔博特出神地看着光熟敛地将鱼饵挂上鱼线，钓竿轻轻一甩，然后掏出折叠小凳坐下。  
梦羽城瑰丽的城墙在月色中闪着清冷的银光，黝黑的湖水静静地推攘着岸边的杂草，鱼饵落入湖中的涟漪恍若无物地划过浅滩中套着光晕的身影，消失在暗之战士在不久前刚刚取回的夜色之中。  
阿尔博特坐在岸边的浅滩里，他没有折凳，盘腿佝偻着腰，和湖水中的倒影连成一片。  
“咬钩了。”阿尔博特提醒道，他扭过头，视线和光撞在了一处。“看着你的浮标。”阿尔博特笑了起来。  
光满不在乎地提起已经停止颤动的鱼竿，重新挂上鱼饵抛向湖中。“不是我想要的鱼。”他没有再盯着阿尔博特的倒影，注意力回到鱼竿上的侧脸看上去若有所思。  
阿尔博特站了起来，他静悄悄地走到专心的渔夫身边，从身后弯腰握住了光抓着鱼竿的手。  
良久，鱼竿再次动了，光看了阿尔博特一眼，后者正出神地看着和自己重合的两只手背，光手上发力提竿，一条不大的鱼跃出水面，但这显然也不会是他的目标。  
“还是个普通冒险者的时期我经常钓鱼，一坐一整天。不过后来就慢慢没有这么奢侈的闲暇了，在被称作光之战士之后。本来以为总有一天，或许拿不动斧头的时候总可以重拾钓竿，不过……”阿尔博特松开一只手以便光重新抛竿，另一只手仍旧握着扶住鱼竿的手。他站在光的身后，保持着像是把光搂在怀里的姿势。  
他的胸膛和光的脊背一触即分。  
“我知道。”光努力不去想阿尔博特的前胸和自己的裸背接触的酥痒，像眼前的湖水一样荡开一圈又一圈涟漪，逐渐扩大，蔓延至整个湖面目光所及之处。  
“你怎么会知道的？”阿尔博特奇异地问道。  
光陷入了沉默，他发现自己好像想不起来是怎么知道这件事的，阿尔博特从来没有和他说过这些。他们从来没有机会聊起这些。  
阿尔博特无所谓地耸耸肩，表示自己并不在意这个问题的答案。“说不定是哪次发动超越之力的时候看到了吧。”他自己给了一个听上去非常合理的回答。  
阿尔博特的手突然感到了沉重的下坠感，鱼竿的尖端已经几乎没入水中，光连忙站起身来发力提杆，他往后弯腰使劲时撞到了阿尔博特的肩膀。  
阿尔博特来不及收回自己的手给光让出空间就赶到掌中倏地一轻，显然咬钩的鱼已逃之夭夭。  
他有些不忿地甩开手走开了两步，光提着空荡荡的鱼钩笑出了声：“没钓过鱼王吧。”  
阿尔博特抱着胳膊摇了摇头：“钓过，没钓起来过几条。”  
光笑着坐了回去，悠闲地从行囊里扒拉出新的鱼饵往钓钩上挂：“算上超越之力，从来没见过你这种表情。听过‘愿者上钩’吗？”  
阿尔博特松开抱着的胳膊，再次走到光的身边，他没有去握鱼竿，而是屈膝坐在了地上。  
“没有，是什么？”  
“钓鱼的目的不在鱼，而是在钓本身。”  
“我知道。”阿尔博特模仿着光的语气，他脸上不忿的神色已经烟消云散。“每一个会坐在水边苦等鱼王垂青的渔夫当然都是心甘情愿为钓而来。”他伸直了腿，姿势放松地向后斜撑着胳膊。"可是他们都清楚的知道，只要自己一直钓下去，要钓的那条总会上钩的。"  
浮标再次晃了两下，然后回归平静，光把被吃空的钓钩再次拽回了岸上。  
"也不一定。"他停顿了稍有些长的时间，阿尔博特没有催促和追问。  
"总有些人迹罕至地渔场，没人知道那里面是否会有稀有的鱼王。又或者，每个渔场关于鱼王的传闻，也总得有人在一无所知的情况下第一次捕获才会产生。"  
"愿者上钩。"阿尔博特冲光故作严肃地点点头，他们相视而笑。  
鱼竿在两人到底视线外再次猛烈下沉，杆身弯得让人担心它会就此折断然后跟着鱼线另一端的鱼王葬身湖底，和百年前的王国旧址一同见证下一个百年。  
阿尔博特一跃而起，他环着光脑袋，和刚才一样握住光的手背。他像要把光按进自己怀抱一样拽着握住鱼竿的两只胳膊。  
即使是仅凭阿尔博特那已经褪色得几乎消失的关于钓鱼的可怜经验也能判断出，这一杆恐怕依然拉不上来。  
光显然也做出了同样的判断，他松掉了手上的力气，等待鱼竿上的惊人的拖拽力道卸去。  
然后他收回了鱼线，却没有弯腰再去拿新的鱼饵。  
阿尔博特保持着刚刚的姿势，只是手从手背挪到了他的腰上。  
他从背后搂住了光。  
干涉，他们就像两个浑身赤裸的人一样，从肩膀到胯间，紧紧贴在一起。  
光难以自持地迅速勃起了，他知道身后的阿尔博特也不遑多让。  
光抬手一扬，鱼竿被远远抛开在草丛中，避免了无暇顾及的时候被压折的悲剧。  
不知道是谁把谁压在了地上，他们倒在草丛中亲吻，光浑身滚满了草屑，而阿尔博特一如既往地纤尘不染。黑暗中的脸看不清表情，只有眼睛里跳动的渴望格外分明。  
光主动打开膝盖夹在阿尔博特的腰间，和在公馆房间时不一样，这次他正好好地穿着外出钓鱼的装备，但他的清楚地感觉到阿尔博特膨胀的器官已经急不可耐地抵在自己股间的凹陷处轻轻顶弄。  
阿尔博特的吻离开了光的嘴唇，在他颈边流连，然后再次离开，越过锁骨。光感到胸前一阵刺痛，然后酥酥麻麻的快感在胸口迅速堆积，让他情不自禁地呜咽出声。  
阿尔博特在用尖利的牙齿轻轻咬着他的乳晕碾动。  
光的阴茎硬得发疼，却因为整齐的穿戴束缚难以勃起到正常的程度。  
他因为上一次的表现几乎认定阿尔博特是个毫无技巧只会蛮干的类型。尽管他在阿尔博特的嘴里射得飞快，但是他近乎肯定地认为，那只是因为是阿尔博特。  
就像现在，仅仅是皮肤的接触就让他勃起，完全没有被碰触的阴茎被衣物绷得紧紧的，只靠亲吻和乳头的刺激就欣喜若狂地不停往外渗出液体，不知道已经濡湿了几层布料。  
阿尔博特坐起身，伸手把光也拉了起来，背对着自己跪在面前。  
他扶着光的髋骨，缓慢地，让光坐进自己怀里，藏在裙甲下的器官穿过两人份的装备，一丝丝嵌入看不见的窄缝。  
阿尔博特感觉不到疼痛，他能感受到的只有被光紧致的甬道和自己严丝合缝地贴在一起。他听见光咬牙轻轻抽气的声音，但肉壁依然艰难地蠕动着，将他一点点吞入其中。  
夜晚的伊尔美格和白天同样，微风中似乎飘荡着若有若无的清脆笑声，无处不在，和遥远细微的鸟嘶、虫鸣、草响、波音一起，构成妖灵领地独特静谧的夜幕背景。  
光仿佛独自沉迷于夜幕的幽灵，他跪在杳无人迹的湖畔草丛中，大半身体没入数星尺高的野草，紧紧抿着嘴唇，脸上展现的是隐忍的欢愉。  
他衣冠整齐地跪在地上，良久一动不动。只有他自己和身后真正的幽灵知道，衣服下面被撑开到极限的肉穴，正承受着粗大器官激烈的抽查，在没有任何人能看见的隐秘深处，一下下捣出只属于自己的激荡快感。  
光空虚的手臂向后环住阿尔博特的脖子，向他索取了一个粘腻绵长的亲吻。在亲吻结束后，他们的鼻尖亲昵地靠在一起，光看着阿尔博特的眼睛，气息不稳地小声说道：“我还是第一次好好穿着衣服就被人直接干进来。”阿尔博特张了张嘴，却什么也没说，只是再次亲吻了近在咫尺的嘴唇。  
他们亲吻的细碎声响和所有属于伊尔美格的自然音一起融入久违的茫茫夜色，不为人所知晓。

“这个时间已经不会在咬钩了，走吧。”光走向之前扔掉鱼竿的方向，动作有些不协调地弯腰寻找。  
“前后都是黏糊糊湿哒哒的，我需要尽快赶到一个有浴室的地方。”  
阿尔博特瞪着他：“可是我并没有东西可以射在里面，怎么能让你黏糊糊？”  
光艰难地半蹲下身，直起来的时候他手上已经多了鱼竿。“因为我出门之前在里面塞了一个灌满橄榄油的蜂蜡球。”他冲阿尔博特笑得开心，“一撞就会碎的那种。”  
阿尔博特确定如果自己不是一个灵体，此刻的夜幕都无法遮掩他脸上泛起的红潮。  
光将不多的渔具一股脑塞回行囊，走过来勾住阿尔博特的脖子。  
“走吧，下次再来。鱼王总会有，只要我们回到这儿来等它上钩。  
“机会还多得是，”他推攘着阿尔博特，声音听上去愉悦得可以唱歌。“旅途还很长，就算这次的任务结束了，我们也依然可以来一起钓鱼。”  
光看着阿尔博特，目光柔和而平静：“对吗，第一世界曾经的光之战士先生？”


End file.
